


Collar Full

by RockyRants



Series: Huskerdust Week 2021 [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Collars, Contracts, Husk is possessive in the best way, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Marking, valentino is a bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyRants/pseuds/RockyRants
Summary: Angel’s black choker is a sign of his contract with Valentino. And he absolutely hates it.Day 5 Prompt for Huskerdust Week 2021: Contract/Freedom
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Huskerdust Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149338
Comments: 17
Kudos: 91





	Collar Full

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt kicked my fucking ass so it’s a lot shorter than my usual work. But please enjoy!

When Angel first received his choker from Valentino he’d been over the moon. It had been simple, elegant. Beautiful. Black leather with an embossed V near the clasp. The choker was part of his contract. A visual way for other sinners to see that he was protected. That Angel Dust belonged somewhere. That someone cared enough about him to show it publicly. He was Valentino’s and Valentino was his.

_ Who else is gonna show you off like this, baby? _

Or so he thought.

The longer Angel was with the pimp, the more he came to hate the piece of black leather. What once had felt like a second skin, comfortable and familiar, soon felt like a boot against his throat. It wasn’t that he was protected. He was property. Angel Dust didn’t belong somewhere. He belonged to someone. And that someone needed to show publicly that he was taken. Valentino wasn’t his. But he did belong to Valentino.

_ You’re mine, Angel Cakes. Better let everyone else know, too. _

He’d tried going without the choker on a few occasions. Just to and from the studio. It hadn’t ended well. Certain sinners saw him without the choker on and assumed he was fair game. Angel still shivered when he remembered that day.

_ This is what happens when you don’t listen to Daddy. _

Angel hated that choker. But he wore it anyway. It was better than the alternative. It was easier than getting scolded by Val. It was… routine. Despite his hatred for the infernal thing, he rarely took it off. It had no lock, no tricky way of closing around his throat; just a small, tab like closure to one side.

But no client would dare try to take it off. No one would even think to look for a clasp or lock or snap. Why would they? Angel Dust belonged to Valentino. And they wouldn’t dare do anything to face the pimp’s wrath so long as they could play with his toy for a night or two.

The only person that ever took the choker on or off was Angel Dust himself.

And Husk.

One night, early on in their relationship, Husk had found the clasp and nearly broken it with how quickly he tore it off. Angel had been shocked. He half expected Husk to be electrocuted or something the moment it was released from around his throat. That there must have been some trick or magic that Val put into the damn thing to prevent people from taking it off.  


But there wasn’t.

This was the new routine. The minute Angel and Husk were alone, the old cat would take the spider’s choker off and put away. Out of sight, out of mind. Which was exactly what Angel needed. The little strip of leather wouldn’t see the light of day unless Angel needed to leave the hotel.

These days Angel didn’t usually take it off himself, only really to bathe; and even then he preferred if Husk did it. There was something almost cathartic about waiting for the older demon to remove his choker for him. The cat would give him a soft smile and rub a paw over the freshly exposed flesh, occasionally moving to kiss his neck gently. And every time he did, it felt like a weight lifted from Angel Dust’s shoulders.

He felt more free in those moments than he had in the decades before.

When he was alone with Husk, he wasn’t Valentino’s plaything; he could forget about everything that came with that for a few precious hours. After all, Husk didn’t want Angel Dust, Hell’s Number One Porn Star. He just wanted Angel as he was without all the glitz and glamour and persona attached. Just as he was.

After being with the cat for a while the pornstar realized something: Husk liked to bite. He liked to mark up Angel’s neck, shoulders, hips; really anything he could. Sex with Husk had always aired on the rougher side, Angel had asked for that. But even in the softer moments, Husk still liked to mark him up. He’d spend his time working deep marks into Angel’s throat until he was sure that the demon would feel it the next day. And maybe for a few days to come.  


It was a different kind of necklace, something that Angel felt he could wear proudly. He would often catch himself staring at the marks in the mirror, tracing over them with a bright smile on his face.

But morning always came. And Valentino always called him back to the studio. So the choker went back on.

It didn’t feel as heavy these days as it used to. The little piece of leather had its place. It showed every demon in Hell that he belonged to Valentino. They didn’t fuck with him and he was protected. But underneath that choker he wore the marks that his lover gave him.

And he knew he truly belonged to Husk. 

**Author's Note:**

> Where to find me:  
> Twitter: @rocky_rants  
> 18+: @rocky_ropes


End file.
